A Miracle Accident
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Sequel to Opposites. An accident can bring anything unpredictable to someone's life. But for them, it brings their relationship to a whole new level. Who knew Senbonzakura is more experience than Saru? SenbonzakuraxZabimaru Saru. A little ByaRen. LEMON!


I'm so happy that people reviewed my last story. So as a token of appreciation, here's a sequel! Your reviews really inspired me to write more. This is my first attempt at another lemon since months ago. Just a warning, I'm not very good at it so I'm sorry if it sucked.

Forgive me for my lack of grammar! I'm trying my best to improve.

**Volkner's Storyteller: Thank you so much. It makes me happpy that someone appreciates my writing (despite the grammar) Yes, I've read your story and have reviewed long ago xD I'll be waiting for your next story on this pairing~**

**gnarley-: Thanks and I also hope that the others will do this pairing as well. It needs to be recognized.**

**aya: I'm glad that it made you smile ^^**

**ElementistMagicAkua: Haha, yes I agree that Bya looks like a girl. But he is more likely to push the accusation to someone else than admit it xD What happened in the office is nothing compared to what happened here ;D**

Anyway there's a poll in my profile. If possible, I would strongly urge you to take a vote^^

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

It has been weeks after their confession and a few days after Kurotsuchi-taichou succeeded in materializing the zanpakutos again after their battle with Kirikaze. They've already told every zanpakuto about their relationship or rather, the twins chibi demons did.

And do you know what date it is?

No? Then look at the calendar cause it's just a normal day, again. At least that's what Senbonzakura hoped it would be.

"Yo!" Hebi greeted as he jumped and latched himself onto Senbonzakura's neck.

"Get off." Senbonzakura warned and plucked him out of his neck.

"Still as cold as ever." Hebi put out his hand and shook his head. "You can try to be nice y'know. I don't even know why Saru will agree to date with an ice box like you."

Senbonzakura folded his arms. "Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Not really." Hebi shrugged.

Twitch.

"Where's Saru?" Senbonzakura asked.

"Hmm? Why do you want to know?" Hebi asked teasingly. "Are the both of you going to do those naughty stuff behind our backs again?"

_How did a kid know something like this? _Senbonzakura thought. "Yes, especially behind YOUR back. But whatever, usually you'll be CHAINED to her."

Hebi twitched at the word. "That's not chained! And we can't be together 24/7. We can hardly stand each other for a few minutes!"

"I can tell."

"Hmph, whatever. Saru is at the bathhouse." Hebi pouted. "I wanted to join her but she unchained me and kicked me out."

"It is a good thing that she did." Senbonzakura said pointedly. "If you want to peek, go do it to someone else."

"Oh ho, is someone a little possessive?" Hebi's eyebrows rose up and down. "Saru's got a killer body, not as Haineko-nee, but enough to drive a man wild. I, for one, am not interested because she's a nag."

"She cares for you." Senbonzakura pointed out.

Hebi turned away. "Hmph, she has to know that I'm not a kid."

"Even thought technically you are one."

"Don't forget you are like a kid too! I don't push the blame on someone else and I don't attempt to try out everything I see." Hebi pointed out. "Saru was pretty angry when Renji punished us."

"I know and I apologized."

Hebi's face took a look of horror. "You apologized?! The heavens will be crashing down on us!"

"That will not happen." Senbonzakura spoke, annoyed at the kid.

"Yeah right." Hebi huffed. "I can't believed you apologized to her. Hey wait, then what about me?"

"I have no need to apologize to you."

Hebi twitched. "You really are an ass!"

"I don't need to hear it from you." Senbonzakura turned and walked away.

-x-

Senbonzakura is heading to the bathhouse, not to peek at Saru mind you, but to wait for her so that he can ask her out for lunch. He stopped when he noticed three familiar figures heading towards him.

"Hyourinmaru-san." Senbonzakura greeted then shifted his eyes to the two females hanging on his arms. "Tobiume, Haineko?"

"Senbonzakura-san." Hyourinmaru greeted back.

"I asked Hyourinmaru out first!" Haineko argued.

"He doesn't want to go out with an old hag!" Tobiume shot back.

"Having troubles?" Senbonzakura asked.

"I suppose." Hyourinmaru replied.

Senbonzakura chuckled. "Must be hard being popular with the females. I thought that you would be at Hitsugaya-taichou's side."

"My master wishes to visit Ukitake-taichou and…"

Senbonzakura winced. "You don't want to see those chibi demons. I get it."

"I'm sure Hyourinmaru doesn't want to spend his day babysitting!" Haineko snapped.

"And I'm sure he doesn't want to spend his day taking care of an old lady!" Tobiume retorted.

It's a wonder how Hyourinmaru managed to ignore the two.

"Are you heading somewhere?" Hyourinmaru inquired.

"Yes, I am going to ask Saru out for lunch."

"It must be great being in a relationship."

"I don't think being in a relationship will solve the problem of two women hanging around you." Senbonzakura pointed out, amused.

Hyourinmaru blinked. "Then how did you manage to prevent it?"

"Hyourinmaru-san, I wasn't popular even before I asked Saru out."

Realization dawned on Hyourinmaru. "…May I borrow your mask?"

"Uh…"

* * *

And that's how Senbonzakura found himself jumping from one building after another without his mask. Really he did try walking on foot but those crazy females wouldn't leave him alone. Plus, he couldn't find himself to refuse a request from the icy dragon. Why didn't he put on his spare? Saru broke them.

Senbonzakura finally landed on the roof of the bathhouse. It was when he took a step a small portion of the roof gave away causing him to fall and land in a pool of hot water. Didn't he know that Seireitei isn't done repairing?

"Senbonzakura?" A familiar deep voice asked.

"S-Saru!" Senbonzakura called out nervously after he emerged from the water.

Saru smirked. "I never did expect for you of all people would want a joined bath. But I've already told you, if you want to bathe together, ask. You don't have to drop down from the heavens and give me a scare y'know?"

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah right."

"I am not lying." Senbonzakura scowled.

"Uh huh." Saru said dryly. "That would explain why your mask is off. You wanted to bathe with me."

"No!" Senbonzakura said in annoyance and proceed to explain to her his encounter with Hyourinmaru.

Saru, for her part, didn't look amused. "So the reason why you lost your mask is because Hyourinmaru is parading around seireitei with it on his beautiful face."

Senbonzakura nodded and scowled at her compliment for the icy dragon.

"And the reason why you jump from one building after another is because females are attaching themselves to you."

Senbonzakura nodded and winced.

"And the reason how you conveniently fall into the bathroom I'm using is because the roof gave away."

Senbonzakura nodded, glad that she finally understood.

"As if I'm going to believe that." Saru snorted.

"What?! Why?!"

Saru sighed. "I know that your pride is important to you but there's no one else around. If you want to bathe with me, you are welcomed." Saru grinned and hugged Senbonzakura, his head in her chest. "You're cuter without your mask."

"…"

"Senbonzakura?"

"…"

"Hey, flower-prancing zanpakuto!"

"…"

"Holy shit, he fainted!"

-x-

Senbonzakura groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself in the exact same place where he fainted with Saru looking down at him in worry. The only difference is that he's naked. Wait…he's naked?!

"What the hell?!" Senbonzakura exclaimed.

"You fainted." Saru said simply.

"Yes I realized that but where are my clothes?!"

"You can't wear wet clothes for long, you're going to get sick." Saru chided. "And I'm actually helping you so that you don't have to trouble yourself later by taking them off."

"I've already told you that it was an accident!"

Saru raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes!"

Saru smirked, leaning down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "If that's the case, why don't we put this accident to good use?" With that Saru sat on his lap and licked his neck while wrapping her arms around it.

"S-Saru!"

Saru made a noise while continuing her action. "Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Saru smirked. "Don't tell me you don't know what sex is."

"Of course I know." Senbonzakura scowled.

"Then shut up and get to it." Saru retorted and roughly pushed her lips against Senbonzakura's.

Senbonzakura and Saru both let out a moan in their kiss when their privates brushed each other. Liking the feeling, the both of them moved so that the pleasurable action can be repeated. Finally, the two broke the kiss.

"Looks like you want it as much as I do." Saru smirked, wrapping her fingers around his cock.

Saru motioned him to sit at the edge. After he did, Saru licked the tip of his cock before trailing her tongue down slowly and teasingly. Senbonzakura gritted his teeth as Saru rubbed his cock with her breasts before engulfing it with her mouth. Her tongue would flick at the skin occasionally while moaning causing vibrations throughout his cock.

"D-Damn woman." Senbonzakura gasped when Saru sucked harder before releasing his cock from her mouth.

"For that, I'm not going to finish it." Saru smirked when Senbonzakura gave a soft whine. "But I can give you something better."

Saru pulled Senbonzakura back into the pool and kissed him once again, her hands guiding his to her breasts. Senbonzakura knew what she wanted and rubbed her breasts hard, his thumbs would brush over her nipples, as she would respond with a melodic moan.

Senbonzakura broke the kiss and lifted her to sit on his lap once again. He leaned down and licked her right nipple gently while his thumb rubbing her left one just as gentle. Saru's eyes widened when Senbonzakura suddenly took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard. Finally he released her and proceeds to administrate the same actions to her neglected nub.

He slipped his hand up her thigh, brushing his fingers across her wet and slickly clit. He traced his fingertips up and down slowly. Saru squirmed and leaned into his touch, pressing her breasts against his head.

The same cursed action that caused him to faint just a moment ago.

Flicking his tongue at her cleavage, Senbonzakura slowly slid his index and middle finger into her clit and slowly began to trust his fingers in and out of her. Saru let out a cry when he hit her sensitive spot.

"S-Senbon, take me now!"

"As you wish."

Senbonzakura took out his fingers, leaning back and positioned her clit on his cock. He rubbed around her clit with his cock before sliding it down. Saru gave a pained gasp.

"Are you alright?" Senbonzakura asked in worry.

"Fuck, yeah." Saru gasped. "Keep going."

"You might want to adjust first."

Saru scowled. "I don't need to." To prove her point, Saru lifted herself up before slamming herself back. "Fuck." Saru winced.

"See?"

Knowing that Senbonzakura is right, Saru closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, waiting for the pain to subsidies. Senbonzakura wrapped his arm around her waist while stroking her hair with another. He reassured her that she could use as much time as she want softly.

Saru lifted her head from his chest. "Alright, I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Damn right, I'm sure. Quit worrying and start fucking me already."

"Pushy woman."

Senbonzakura flipped their position so that Saru is under him. He unsheathed his cock slowly before sliding it back. This continued before Senbonzakura is unable to control himself and started to pound harder and harder. It was when Saru gave out a gasp of pleasure when he realized that he hit her sweet spot again, his trusts became more accurate as Saru continued to moan out his name repeatedly.

"Faster damn you." Saru cursed.

Senbonzakura obeyed.

The both of them gave one last cry of each other's name when they reached their climax. Senbonzakura slide his spent cock out of her sore clit and placed her on his lap again.

"Damn, I didn't know you're this skillful." Saru commented as she dropped her head on his chest.

"Learnt it from my master and yours."

"You actually watched them?" Saru asked enviously. "I can't even catch a glimpse of it. I have to keep Hebi away because he's under aged. Damn you."

"I assure you that it is not by choice." Senbonzakura said dryly.

"But I'm sure that you enjoyed it."

"Unlike you, I'm not a pervert."

Saru snorted. "Liar. You clearly enjoyed us fucking just a moment ago."

"That has nothing to do with watching our masters do each other." Senbonzakura retorted.

"But I'm glad that you did though." Saru grinned. "It would be a disaster if you did not know what you do."

"Yes, it will be." Senbonzakura agreed. "Lunch?"

"What are we having?"

"Bananas milkshake."

"I'm in."

* * *

Senbonzakura and Saru started towards the restaurant when they bumped into Byakuya and Renji, figuratively.

"Looks like the both of you had a blast." Renji commented, smirking.

"How did you know?" Senbonzakura demanded.

"You were loud mentally as well." Byakuya said calmly.

"Yeah, the both of you better block our mind link before doing something like that again." Renji complained. "Taichou here can't concentrate and had to take it out on me."

Saru raised an eyebrow. "You were uke again?"

"Shut up! You're an uke too!"

"I'm different, I'm a woman."

Unable to find a response, Renji grumbled and looked away.

"Were you going somewhere?" Byakuya asked.

"I am taking her out for lunch." Senbonzakura replied.

"I see…" Byakuya trailed off before lifting Renji much like when the two confessed. "Be sure not to be back too soon."

"What?! You're horny again?!" Renji exclaimed before Byakuya shupon-ed the both of them to his manor.

Saru snickered. "Served that idiot right."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you are really his zanpakuto." Senbonzakura commented as he shook his head.

"I wonder too." Saru replied. "Come on, I'm hungry already."

"Pushy woman."

"Flower-prancing zanpakuto."

* * *

Done! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.

Should I do a HyourinmaruxSaru next? xD


End file.
